Feche os olhos
by T. Lecter
Summary: O Suigetsu me mandou fechar os olhos, e eu fiquei mudo, incapaz de resistir àquela voz, incapaz de encará-lo de novo, sendo levado pelo vento, sem poder mais sair dali... //PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO DA BIH// YAOI // NEJIxSUIGETSU


_Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi. O que ninguém sabe é que eu devorarei o cérebro dele._

_-_

_ESSA FIC É UM PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA A MINHA FILHA **BIH** S2_

**-**

**Feche os olhos**

--x--

_"O Suigetsu me mandou fechar os olhos, e eu fiquei mudo, incapaz de resistir àquela voz, incapaz de encará-lo de novo, sendo levado pelo vento, sem poder mais sair dali..."_

--x--

O dia chuvoso finalmente envelheceu. Era tarde da noite quando Suigetsu bateu na porta de Neji e o chamou para caminhar. Àquela hora a chuva dera uma trégua, deixando uma névoa pesada a pairar sobre a cabeça deles, segurando-se ao máximo para não atirar no chão suas lâminas liquefeitas.

E durante o percurso – totalmente desconhecido por Neji – Suigetsu vinha lançando perguntas aleatórias sobre coisas distintas. Lotando Neji de coisas com que ocupar a mente e evitar que perguntasse sobre o destino incerto que tomava.

"Que inseto só vive vinte e quatro horas?" – era sua sexta pergunta em dois minutos.

"Libélula." – respondeu Neji imediatamente, um suspiro acompanhando a fala.

"Diga o nome de uma flor." – perguntou animadamente o outro, parecendo de repente iluminado por novas idéias de perguntas a fazer.

Hyuuga Neji olhou ao redor. Estavam se embrenhando no mato – foi inevitável rir da situação ao notar – e tudo que via era um campo de girassóis a rodeá-los. Deu de ombros e examinou por fim a face curiosa e expectante do amigo.

"Girassol." – respondeu finalmente, sentindo-se orgulhoso por sua capacidade de responder tão rápido quanto Suigetsu perguntava.

"Seja mais criativo" – o rapaz de olhos verdes riu baixinho, considerando ridículo alguém responder apenas o óbvio a perguntas de tamanha abrangência.

"Ah, Suigetsu!" – os orbes nebulosos de Neji se reviraram, cansando-se por fim daquele bate-rebate. – "Você ainda não me disse por que estamos aqui hoje. Pensei que você tinha um encontro com a..."

"Larga de bobagem, Neji!' – interrompeu o outro, com certo azedume na voz. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos antes de prosseguir sorrindo. – "Eu te disse ontem que hoje seria um dia especial."

"Sim, você disse e..." – um bocejo intercalou as palavras preguiçosas do rapaz. Coçou os olhos com o nó dos dedos e depois imitou o amigo, pondo também as mãos nos bolsos. – "Exatamente por isso eu imaginei que você teria um encontro! No entanto estamos aqui, no meio do nada, quase à meia-noite, num jogo bobo de respostas!"

"Não seja tão frio! Hoje é um dia especial exatamente por estarmos juntos aqui."

Um calafrio incomodou a espinha dorsal de Neji. Uma brisa fria e calma penetrou os fios do longo cabelo e fez cócegas no seu pescoço. Engoliu em seco. Não podia imaginar por que motivo estar junto de Suigetsu àquelas horas no meio do mato tornaria o dia especial. Limitou-se a evitar imaginar absurdos.

"Suigetsu, seja lá o que esteja imaginando..."

"Se continuar caminhando nessa direção, a gente vai chegar a um penhasco." – disse ele, sorrindo e apontando uma trilha maltratada e cheia de plantas rastejantes e úmidas.

"Um penhasco!" – exclamou Neji, abrindo os braços de repente. – "E o que tem demais nisso? O que há de tão especial em um maldito penhasco?"

O sorriso que se formou no rosto do outro rapaz não pôde ser decifrado. Nem pela sua intensidade, nem pelas suas intenções. Havia um quê de astúcia e muito de diversão. Ele se aproximou de Neji e passou o braço por seu ombro, tornando inexistente a distância entre eles.

"Veja só, Neji: está uma noite linda, o céu está nublado, provavelmente vai chover, o vento lá na ponta do penhasco vai estar forte e..." – fez uma pausa dramática em que o rapaz de longos cabelos fez questão de evitar imaginar o que um vento forte na ponta de um penhasco era capaz de fazer com dois rapazes à flor da idade que não pesavam nem perto de duzentos quilos. – "Ah" – prosseguiu –, "você vai saber! Continue andando, e responda às minhas perguntas."

"Muito bem, qual a próxima?" – Neji sentiu-se imensamente feliz por não precisar imaginar-se voando na direção do céu nublado.

"A mulher dos seus sonhos?" – Suigetsu prendeu uma risada ao terminar a pergunta, seus olhos estreitos prendendo-se sabiamente no rosto surpreso do outro.

"Francamente." – disse apenas, revirando mais uma vez os olhos.

"Tudo bem, foi uma piada!" – seu braço apertou ainda mais os ombros de Neji e a voz com o hálito quente aproximou-se do pescoço arrepiado e frio do mesmo. – "Não seja mal-humorado! Vejamos... o homem dos seus sonhos?"

Depois de um bom tempo tentando se decidir entre ficar irritado e ficar extremamente irritado, Neji suspirou profundamente. Empurrou o corpo do amigo para longe e parou a caminhada, encarando o rapaz, uma intensa fúria a latejar nos seus profundos olhos cinzentos.

"Eu vou embora." – e virou as costas para caminhar de volta.

"Neji!" – Suigetsu divertiu-se com a reação do amigo e foi o momento certo para correr até ele e pegá-lo pela mão. – "Eu só queria descontrair um pouco o ambiente, não seja tão chato! A pergunta é: _o que fazer num dia de chuva?_"

Ainda pouco feliz com a última investida do companheiro, Neji cruzou os braços e mirou os orbes pedintes e amigáveis a lhe implorarem por clemência. Liberou o ar dos pulmões e voltou a caminhar lado a lado com ele.

"Deitar e aproveitar o frio encolhido debaixo de um cobertor." – disse apenas.

"Está falando sério?" – uma ponta de incredulidade brincava nos lábios trêmulos e risonhos de Suigetsu.

"Qual o problema com isso?" – beirando a irritação, Neji sentiu-se pouco a vontade com o pouco caso de Suigetsu por sua resposta.

"É meio idiota" – o riso impedia que as palavras saíssem sem parecerem zombeteiras.

"Então pare de perguntar" – estreitou os olhos e encarou o horizonte nublado a frente com um novo bocejo. – "Você implica com tudo que eu respondo!"

"É você que não leva a sério as minhas perguntas." – fingindo uma falsa irritação, Suigetsu esperou que a conversa terminasse por isso mesmo.

Caminharam mais uns dois minutos em silêncio e um sereno fino passou a molhar seus cabelos. Arrepios generalizados se espalhavam por seus corpos e a brisa sibilava em seus ouvidos.

"E o que _você_ faria num dia de chuva?" – indagou Neji, abraçando a si mesmo.

O rapaz teve brilho renovado em seus olhos verdes. Aquela parecia ser a pergunta que esperava há séculos, certamente a pergunta que daria sentido a toda sua odisséia. Riu misteriosamente antes de finalmente responder.

"Eu me jogaria na água, correria pela calçada, cantaria uma música e improvisaria uma dança."

"E certamente me chamaria para filmar tudo e exibir a todo mundo sua versão do filme Cantando na Chuva!" – Neji gesticulou com as mãos, fingindo estar girando um guarda-chuva entre os dedos.

"Não fique aí me criticando, seu tapado!" – toda a felicidade recentemente adquirida caiu por terra.

"Depois eu que não sou criativo. Por favor."

E o silêncio recaiu sobre eles mais uma vez. Dissecando o que sobrara da paz existente entre os dois. Suigetsu bufava a cada cinco segundos, como uma criança pedindo atenção. Neji sorria discretamente, os lábios se entortando para evitar ser vislumbrado por seu rival. Notando, porém, que não seria chamado de volta a uma conversa civilizada, Suigetsu arriscou:

"Eu estava brincando. Não é bem isso que eu gostaria de fazer num dia de chuva."

Notando que acabara de vencer mais uma, Neji deu de ombros.

"Certo, Suigetsu, tente de novo. O que fazer num dia de chuva?"

"Esperar anoitecer." – e o sorriso se alargou. Dessa vez a vitória era certa. Já podia ver seu destino à frente, esperando por ele. Estava na hora certa de responder. Era o lugar certo. Agora o jogo ia virar.

"Ah, claro..." – confuso, Neji arqueou a sobrancelha e deixou transparecer sua curiosidade. – "Para quê, exatamente?"

"Para te mostrar o que pretendo fazer, é óbvio." – pareceu tão óbvio para ele, que o olhar lançado a Neji o chamava de estúpido.

"Eu desisto de tentar entender o sentido das coisas absurdas que você fala. Sinceramente."

"O sentido se joga no chão, junto da chuva" – mais uma pausa dramática deu o ar misterioso que ele queria ao momento. – "Você vai saber."

"O que está planejando? Vai me empurrar penhasco abaixo?"

"A sensação vai ser semelhante" – brincou, gargalhando em seguida. – "Mas a conseqüência pode ser bem mais desastrosa."

"Vai se jogar junto?" – arriscou Neji, desconfiado.

"Pára de falar besteiras, Neji! Olha só, já chegamos."

Um penhasco imenso se desdobrava diante deles. A terra molhada e lamacenta fazia desenhos assimétricos pelo chão, deixando escorrer a água lodosa até o abismo que se abria a frente. O sereno fazia com que aquele ambiente parecesse um quadro vivo. A noite cinzenta ganhava tons cristalinos e a beleza do local deixou Neji bestificado.

"Uau..." – murmurou, encantado.

"Vem comigo. Vai começar a chover a qualquer momento."

Suigetsu tomou Neji pela mão e o puxou na direção do abismo.

"Quando conheceu esse lugar?" – o Hyuuga não havia, ainda, notado para onde caminhava.

"Não pretendo desvendar todos os meus segredos a você."

"Certo, Suigetsu" – mais uma revirada de olhos e um suspiro resignado. – "É um lugar lindo."

"Eu sei. Por isso tem que ser aqui. O melhor dele acontece quando fechamos os olhos."

"E o sentido dessa frase foi por água abaixo também, suponho."

"Certíssimo! Você está ficando esperto, cara."

Pararam a caminhada e os orbes verdes faiscaram cheios de intenções na direção dos de Neji. Este último, tenso, lembrou-se de repente que estavam mesmo sozinhos no meio do mato e diante de um abismo assustador. Subitamente a idéia de ser jogado lá embaixo voltou a sua mente e ele sentiu uma vertigem.

"E agora, o que mais vai mostrar?"

"Vem comigo até a ponta. Vamos olhar lá embaixo, no abismo. Vem."

"Olhar o quê? Você surtou? Claro que não vou pra borda de um penhasco num dia chuvoso como foi o de hoje! Qualquer movimento em falso isso desaba!" – Suigetsu se soltou das mãos do amigo e caminhou sozinho aos escorregões na direção da ponta do penhasco, ele ria. – "Suigetsu, saia já daí! Espera! Pelo amor de Deus, você não tem juízo."

Temeroso e com tremeliques, Neji caminhou até onde estava o seu louco companheiro. Ao sentir-se escorregar, estancou e não conseguiu mais se mover, olhando paralisado o abismo desenhando sombras cristalinas abaixo dele.

"Certo, fique bem aí" – murmurou Suigetsu, lançando um olhar esperançoso ao céu. – "E não se mexa!"

"Não pretendo me mexer, pode ter certeza disso."

"Você tem medo de altura?" – a gargalhada veio logo depois da surpresa.

"Não. Só tenho medo de não resistir à queda." – o Hyuuga juntou as sobrancelhas e parou de respirar por um tempo.

"Você não vai cair _desse_ penhasco." – frisou o 'desse' com muito entusiasmo.

"Por algum motivo eu não gostei da forma como você disse isso."

"Você não gosta de metade do que eu falo."

As palavras deram lugar ao frio quando a chuva decidiu se desprender do céu e cair abundantemente sobre eles. Toda a intensidade do frio acentuou-se com furor, parecia estar perfurando o corpo dos dois, sendo absorvido pelo silêncio de seus lábios.

"Ótimo! Agora está chovendo!"

"Então não falta mais nada" – então Suigetsu caminhou cuidadoso na direção de Neji.

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Feche os olhos."

Uma precipitação nervosa e quente fez estremecerem as pernas congeladas do Hyuuga e todo o nervosismo e confusão se fundiram numa estranha vontade de rir.

"O quê?"

"Eu disse, Neji, o melhor acontece quando fechamos os olhos."

"Isso é tão..." – a palavra que morreu em seus lábios era 'idiota', mas não ousaria incomodar Suigetsu quando ele parecia, de certa forma, feliz.

"Anda, feche os olhos" – insistiu, diminuindo a distancia entre eles.

E sentindo todos os nervos se agitarem, Neji o fez. Suas cílios se abraçaram, e um calor absurdo tomou conta dele. O vento soprava com intensidade, uma tempestade molhada, a água fria chocando-se contra seu corpo aquecido pela adrenalina. Então seus lábios foram tomados por outros. O choque térmico lhe obrigou a falar:

"Suigetsu..."

"Mantenha-os assim" – sussurrou o outro entre risinhos, a água escorrendo brincalhona por seus rostos. – "Isso... não é incrível?" – seus lábios buscavam mais calor, mais troca de sabores, mais Neji...

"O que você está..."

O assovio do vento misturado à força da água e o perigo do abismo. O Hyuuga compreendeu por que era tão perigoso quanto uma queda. Aquele beijo o incitava a coisas loucas, o intimava a esquecer do frio e jogar no abismo as roupas.

Neji não foi capaz de abrir os olhos. O sabor quente daquele beijo esquentou –lhe a alma. Então os dedos frios de Suigetsu adentraram sua blusa, ele se surprendeu, e seus olhares se encontraram de repente.

O mundo inteiro girou a uma velocidade impossível. A noite desabava em gotas sobre eles. A respiração fria lhe tocava, os dedos frios lhe examinavam com cuidado. Seus corpos se juntaram e eles caíram na lama, afastando as chances de uma queda para a morte.

Mais uma vez se beijavam, mais uma vez caíam de alturas absurdas, mergulhavam na intensidade um do outro. Neji nem lembrava como tudo havia começado, mas podia vislumbrar as margaridas agitadas a uma longa distância. Sentiu a língua de Suigetsu em seu pescoço e voltou a fechar os olhos.

"A melhor parte, Neji."

E mais nenhuma pergunta foi feita.

--x--

**N/A: **Isso sim é deegno de um presente de aniversário! MUAHAHAHA! Filha mau-caráter, se você não gostar disso eu deserdarei você e amaldiçoarei teus frutos! # Gargalhada Maligna #

Nhoi Bih, feliz aniversário amor! Você é minha raspadinha de laranja s2 –Q

PARABÉNS, BABY!

**E se você não mandar uma review, vai ficar parecendo a Hebe Camargo em 5... 4... 3... 2...**


End file.
